


You remind me of summer sunrise

by Lifeless_Doll



Series: Mafuyama Weekend 2020 [1]
Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, During Canon, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mafuyama Weekend, Romantic Fluff, Teen Romance, given events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeless_Doll/pseuds/Lifeless_Doll
Summary: "When the first rays of the sun broke the cold at 5.45 a.m., and the sunlight kissed his lips, he grabbed  his phone, which was in the corner of the desk. The suddenly feeling of wanting to be with Uenoyama overwhelmed him."Basically: Mafuyu stays awake until dawn, he calls Uenoyama.Day 1 → Fresh/Home.
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu & Uenoyama Ritsuka, Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Series: Mafuyama Weekend 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823086
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60
Collections: Mafuyama Weekend 2020





	You remind me of summer sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my - big - little contribution to the Mafuyama weekend. I was excited to participate so I hope I did well haha. This is a little short, hope you like it <3
> 
> You can find the Spanish version on [ Wattpad ](https://www.wattpad.com/913529611-mafuyama-weekend-2020-you-remind-me-of-summer)

Day 1 → Fresh/Home

Greyish blue, the color of five in the morning. The entire room was bathed in it, from the wooden floorboards to the carefully folded clothing at the foot of the bed. Mafuyu’s eyes weighed and his temples throbbed, the place around him moving in a way that seemed unreal, like a dream. The orange-haired was awake all the night, tired of trying to sleep and being ignored by his mind, he ended up moving in the dark chasing the coldest side of the sheets. Tama lay huddled on a bright red pillow, although at 5am the tone seems more opaque, it match with the monotony that the darkness give to the room.

Mafuyu got up from his bed and the first thing he felt was the cold air of the early morning hitting his skin. Shivering a little, he picked up the fleece blanket that covered the quilt and wrapped it around his shoulders in a form of a coat, he looked like a caterpillar in its chrysalis. He walked to the window and open it, once he slid the clear glass, rested his arms on the sill letting the morning dew touch his face. Mafuyu looked at the sky, it was still grayish blue and the same with the streets and trees. There were hardly any stars to be seen, and on the horizon the sun threatened to rise.

When the first rays of the sun broke the cold at 5.45 a.m., and the sunlight kissed his lips, he grabbed his phone, which was in the corner of the desk. The suddenly feeling of wanting to be with Uenoyama overwhelmed him. His fingers glided across the luminescent screen, dialing his boyfriend's number with familiarly. 3 rings were heard before he pick up.

“Mafuyu?” Asked the black-haired to the other side of the line, his voice sounding heavy and sleepy. Mafuyu took a breath, feeling his lungs fill. ”Are you ok? Something bad happened?” Said Uenoyama a little more awake and noticeably concerned about the lack of response.

“I’m fine.” Mafuyu uttered automatically. The blanket had fallen of his shoulders and was now forming a messy spiral on the floor, he didn’t care. It was no longer cold as before, the atmosphere was quite fresh, like a glass of lemonade and mint. "Could you walk to the window? There is something I want to show you.” By the other side, he heard to the mattress sink, followed by some steps.

“Are you outside?” interrogated Uenoyama. There was no answer. “Mafuyu…?”

from different sides of the city, they both smiled.

“I was watching the sunrise, and it reminded me of you” Said the orange-haired, while listening to Uenoyama let out a soft and sweet sigh. They were silent, as they admired the great rising star. In the vastness of the world it was simply magnificent to think that they were both seeing the same dawn, far but at the same time so close to each other. The rays of the sun intensified, cleaning the gray with light blue and it was inevitable that Mafuyu remembered Ritsuka's smile. It was impossible not to think about his boyfriend when he was the very personification of an ephemeral sunrise, in all its splendor. 

Mafuyu closed his eyes and let the breeze, along with the rising summer sun, lull him.


End file.
